Naruto: The Grand Adventure
by ZombieZach
Summary: This is a Naruto fanfiction set 20 years after the last episode of Naruto. There may be a few changes to the original storyline but none too major.
1. Chapter 1:Graduation Day

Its been 20 years and Sasuke is missing, Sakura is dead, and Naruto is Hokage. Alot of stuff has changed such as Kakashi becoming a Sannin,Shikamaru and many of his comrades have become Elite Jounin and taken on the responsibility of training genin. The evil Orochimaru has been killed, but a new evil has a risen his name Kurai. Kurai is the Akatsuki leader. Now Naruto the 6th Hokage has a new goal, and that is to kill Kurai.

Chapter 1:Graduation Day

"Hurry up Hikari",exclaimed a girl with bright cyan hair,cold blue eyes and pale skin, "We don't want to miss the graduation ceremony"." Alright Angel," replied Hikari a boy with jet black hair, violet eyes that reveal a light-hearted person,and tan skin. The two hurried down the hall and met up with Xion, a boy who had failed 5 years in row, he had brown hair with bright green eyes and a burned eye brow. "I heard you finally passed." "Yep. Just like my dad said, all I have to do is try my hardest." "Hey, how does it feel being the oldest graduate?" Hikari teased. "Shut up. I'm better than you!" Xion yelled. "Oh yeah. Lets take this outside." "No," Angel said firmly. "Why do you two always fight." "Maybe we wouldn't fight if Hikari was nice." Xion replied. "Oh, why don't you just shut up, before your other eye brow is burned." "Your such a jerk!" Xion yelled as he ran off. "Did you have to do that?" asked Angel. "Why not." Hikari said as he walked away.

Kenzo knocked again on the door. He wondered if Akemi was even home. Then finally there was an answer but, it wasn't Akemi. It was her mom. "Is Akemi home?" asked Kenzo. "No.I don't know where she is at the moment." Akemi's mom said in a nasty voice. Akemi's mom has never liked Kenzo. Kenzo never understood why. "Oh, okay." Kenzo said then he walked away. She'll be at the ceremony. Kenzo thought. When he got home he looked into the mirror. He had short, spikey, black hair and yellow eyes. "Hey Kenzo!" Kenzo walked over to the window to see who it was. "What do you want." Kenzo said. "There fighting! There fighting!" "Who?" "Xion and Hikari!"

"Ahhh die you bastard" yelled Xion as he ran at Hikari with fists balled up."ha ha ha you can try and kill me, good luck" Said Hikari as he swiftly dodged the punch directed towards his head. Xion almost lost balance but spun around with great finesse and kicked Hikari in the head. Hikari disspersed into a cloud of smoke it was a clone! Xion glanced around with a confused look on his face. Hikari came out of nowhere and punched him in the back of the head. Xion started falling but caught himself spun around and thrusted his foot into Hikari's stomach. Suddenly the playful grin on Hikari's face dissapeared. All the people who had been jeering and talking became quiet they were all aware that Hikari was about to use his signature move "Crescent Barrage" (which consists of a large amount of hits to the torso and the finish hit is a kick with the heel to the back while mid air). Hikari came at full sprint towards Xion and got four hits on Xion's body before Xion grabbed his fists. Hikari then produced a swift headbutt. Both ninja threw a knee but they met with a thud. They were about to collide but Sensei Shikamaru "Shadow Bound" both of them...

"I can't believe you two!" Konohamaru Sensei Yelled. "Getting in a fight on Graduation Day. I should send you two back to the Academy." "But Sensei," Xion tried. "No. I don't want to here it," Konohamaru was now watching them both intensely. "You two are lucky. You'll be graduating but, you two will come to me for your punishment immediately after the ceromony. Got it." "Yes Konohamaru Sensei."


	2. Chapter 2:The Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase

"Konohamaru Sensei may we go now?"asked Xion."No you may not!" exclaimed Konohamaru. While that conversation was occuring Hikari was silently sneaking through the window. All of a sudden Konohamaru turned his head and caught Hikari half way out the window but Hikari jumped and sped away. As Hikari was running he ran into Kenzo."What are you doing,Hikari?" Kenzo asked."None of your damn buisness,Kenzo." Hikari replied,firmly while he got up and prepared to start running ,Hikari had left Konohamaru came by and asked Kenzo if he had seen Hikari."Yeah,umm he went that way," Kenzo said while pointing down the street Hikari had previously ran down. As soon as he heard that Konohamaru started sprinting down the road after Hikari.  
"See you later Konohamaru Sensei." Kenzo said as he walked toward Akemi's house. He knocked on Akemi's door. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Hi Akemi," Kenzo said cheerfully. "You look really ummmm... nice with your headband on." Kenzo complemented. "Thanks. Thats really sweet." "Do you wanna go get some ramen?" Kenzo asked nervously. "I can't right now I learning a new Justu with my dad, maybe later." "Oh okay. I'll just go then." Kenzo stated while blushing. "I'll see you tomarrow." Akemi said.

Hikari continued running until he reached Angel's home. He then tapped on her front door twice and awaited a response. Angel proudly wearing her headband around her neck then opened the door. "Hikari what are you doing here." "I came to see you."replied Hikari. "I thought you were with Konohamaru." "No, I got away." "Hikari!" Hikari turned around to see Konohamaru. "Thats it Sensei your not going to be able to find me again." Hikari formed his hands into a handsign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Then two clones appeared and Hikari and his two clones started running in different directions. Then Konohamaru formed his hands into a handsign. "Multi Shadow Clone Justu." Then 50 clones of Konohamaru appeared and surrounded Hikari. "Give up, Hikari." Stated Konohamaru."I don't think so Sensei" replied Hikari. Hikari and his clones formed a triangle formation and braced themselves for an attack from any side. Hikari performed another quick handsign before the clones closed in."Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu"A small flame shot forward(instead of the large radius a Jounin would create) and hit about ten of Konohamaru's clones in Hikari's mind he was very sure he was going to lose he had already used more than half his Hikari had an idea he would use his transformation jutsu. So Hikari did a swift handsign and transformed to make himself look like Konohamaru,and ran off. "Wait wasn't there three of them?" Konohamaru said when he realized that Hikari was running off. "Get him!" Konohamaru commanded.

"Shadow Clone Justu!"Xion yelled. Then a deformed clone with two heads, four arms and three legs, appeared screaming. "OH NO! WATCH OUT HIKARI!" Xion yelled but, the clone ran toward Hikari. Stunned and confused Hikari dodge the clone and continued running. Xion's clone chased Hikari, because Xion's clone was faster he caught up to Hikari and tackled him. Then the deformed clone threw a punch with two of his fist while his other two hands held Hakari down. The punch knocked out Hikari. Konohamaru appeared down the street with his clones. Konohamaru and his clones attacked the deformed clones with a series of kicks and punches. Xion's clone disspersed into a cloud of smoke and so did Konohamaru's clones. "What were you doing Xion?" Konohamaru asked. "I was ummmm just training." Xion answered. "Well your training is done for today. Now help me get Hikari to a medic." "Yes Sensei."

"Your so dead Xion." Hikari threatened. "Hey, calm down." Konohamaru tried. "Calm down. You want me to calm down after being knocked out for three days!" "I know how you feel but, you shouldn't have ran off." Konohamaru replied. "But there some good news. Todays the day you meet your knew Sensei." Konohamaru said cheerfully.


End file.
